konoha gakkoo
by Uchiha Mya
Summary: Gente essa fiic esta sendo repostada... espero que gostem... Sakura esta entrando em uma nova fase da sua viida, a partir do momento em que entrar na sua nova escola ela arrumará muiitas confusões na companhia de novos amigos...
1. Meu passado

_Essa fic foi baseada em um sonho doido ela é a mistura de dois mundos diferentes._

_Gente essa é a minha primeira fiic e o capitulo ta meiio curto _

_Mas espero que aprovem!_

_Eu e o Gaara-kun desejamos boa leitura_

_Lembrete!_

_- Fala -_

_" Pensamentos "_

_( coiisas inuteis que posso falar)_

_Naruto não me pertence... todos pertencem ao Kishimoto-sama..._

_bem se ele quiser me da o Gaara-kun de presente de niver eu aceiito..._

**Passado triste mas esse é o meu passado...**

Já era quase de madrugada quando uma menina que aparentava ter uns seis anos saiu de seu quarto na grande mansão onde morava, pois acordou aterrorisada com os gritos que pareciam vir do quarto ao lado... Passando pelo longo corredor, notou que os gritos começaram a aumentar até que no segundo seguinte o som apavoroso que mostrava claramente o sofrimente de alguém, sumiu...Ao entrar temerosamente no quarto principal daquela imensa residência, viu com os seus grandes olhos verdes esmeraldinos e banhados pelo desespero, os corpos rodeados de sangue estirados no chão do luxuoso aposento.

Aquela cena era muito pesada para uma criança presenciar, mas mesmo assim a pequena se agarrou mais ao coelho rosa que caregava consigo e se aproximou das pessoas quase mortas, gritando desesperadamente a espera de que elas acordassem e dissesem que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira de mal gosto e que eles não a abandonariam, nem ali e nem nunca.

- Okaa-san !!! Otoo-san !!! – Gritava a menina

- Filha – Sussurrava uma mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos azuis, sem o brilho que aquela criança estava acostumada a ver. Assim que pode notar o estado da mulher à criança começou a chorar desesperadamente enquanto se aproximava mais do corpo quase sem vida de sua mãe ao lado do corpo morto de seu pai.

- Okaa-san !! – Falava a menina de modo desesperado enquanto observava o enorme ferimento na barriga e no peito de sua mãe.

- Calma filha... Eu te amo muito e quero que você se esconda não se preocupe comigo... cof cof – ela tossia sangue – lembre-se que eu e seu otoo-san estaremos sempre aqui – disse enquanto apontava para o coração da filha. A menina já não chorava mais.

- Okaa-san quero que a senhora saiba que a amo e sempre amarei a senhora e o otoo-san – a menina disse, depositando um beijo na face gelida da matriarca de seu clã.

Ao escutar isso a mulher pode sentir a vida começar a se esgotar e automaticamente começou a fechar os olhos e murmurou um triste -sayoonara-.

Assim que a menina viu sua mãe morta, saiu correndo pela casa a procura de ajuda.

No momento em que seus pequenos pés tocaram a grama do jardim queimado se deparou com uma cena ainda pior do que viu quando entrou no quarto dos seus amados pais, sangue muito sangue esparramado no chão, mas o pior é que era sangue de pessoas inocentes sangue de seus parentes, pessoas que tanto amava. Enquanto corria para tentar sair do território de seu clã, via mais pessoas mortas e gritava a procura de socorro o nome de seus tios e primos, mais tudo era em vão as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida agora não se encontravam mais nesse mundo e ela nunca mais os veria. A menina se perdeu em pensamentos sobre sua curta vida que ela tanto temia que terminasse assim e não podesse fazer justiça.

- Estou quase lá- Sussurava a pequena para si mesma enquanto aumentava a velocidade... mais suas pequenas pernas não estavam mais agüentando, parou um pouco para respirar. Mais isso foi um erro .

A criança assim que parou, levou um chute e foi arremessada longe. Caindo deitada em uma possa de sangue.

- Então essa inocente menininha é a portadora do oni – disse o homem de olhos de cobra, enquanto se aproximava da menina. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e a levantou sufocando-a.

A menina viu que aquele ser asqueroso estava acompanhado de dois capangas vestidos com grande capas negras com nuvens vermelhas.

- Pena que tive que matar todas essas pessoas para te achar... Elas não queriam te entregar estavam te protegendo - disse o homem asqueroso com olhos de cobra de modo debochado.

Assim que escutou aquilo a jovem Haruno começou a sentir um ódio tão profundo por aquelas pessoas, que sentiu como se alguma coisa dentro de seu pequenino corpo quisesse sair e aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha, um dragão negro com os olhos esmeraldinos iguais aos seus, se materializou na sua frente fazendo com que o homem a soltasse e o fantastico animal soltou bolas de fogo pela boca em quanto se comunicava telepaticamente com a menina e ele falava: " Sakura sempre que precisar eu estarei com você " .

O dragão matou os dois homens que estavam de capas e feriu o de olhos de cobra e assim que viu que menina não corria mais risco de vida, ele voltou para a sua mente e ela desmaiou por ter esgotado todas as suas forças.

**ooOOoo**

**ooOOoo**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – A menina acordou gritando pois ainda estava assustada como os acontecimentos que na sua mente passavam como flashs que vinham e iam a todo momento.

O grito foi escutado a distancia uma mulher loira e de olhos cor de mel entrou as pressas no quarto acompanhada de varios medicos que vinham trabalhando a dias para salvar aquela vida tão importante.

A mulher loira assim que entrou no quarto abraçou a menina que chorava.

Quando sentiu aquele abraço conseguiu se acalmar e começo a observar tudo a sua volta e pode reparou que estava em um quarto de hospital

Mas quem?? Como?? Onde??

Se perguntava.

- Sakura sou eu Tsunade amiga de sua mãe! – Falou a mulher.

- Estou com tanto medo cadê a minha okaa-san e meu otoo-san – pergunto a criança com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sakura infelizmente eles não agüentaram... – Respondeu tsunade tristemente a criança ou melhor a ultima Haruno existente, olhou bem fundo nos olhos cor de mel da mulher a sua frente a espera que ela disse-se que aqilo fosse brincadeira e o que ela lembrava fosse um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo.

- Minha querida agora eu vou cuidar de você e nada de mau vai lhe acontecer. – Falou a mulher com lagrimas nos olhos e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Hai... – respondeu a criança de cabeça baixa.

Dois longos e tristes dias se passaram e Sakura foi finalmente liberada para ir para sua nova casa no mundo não ninja pois os kages se uniram e decidiram que para a segurança da criança e da sociedade ninja e não ninja ela deveria se afastar e se manter anonima para que não sofresse mais.

**ooOOoo**

**ooOOoo**

Passou-se seis longos anos, que Sakura já estava morando com Tsunade ela tinha que admitir, Tsunade estava sendo magnífica para ela o único problema de Tsunade,é que era muito exigente com a menina ela tinha de ser melhor em tudo, des dos estudos ate as aulas de taijutsu que praticavam em uma academia que Tsuname tinha montado dentro de casa...

Mais o que ela não entendia era...

O porque tinha de ser a melhor?

Porque treinavam escondidas?

E porque ninguem podia saber sobre seus treinos?

Mais quem sabe em breve a nossa querida Haruno não descubra o motivo de tantos segredos!

_**Continua...**_

_Povo do meu coração eu estou reescrevendo essa fiic para vcs..._

_ahh_

_e de agora em diante a minha mais nova amiga debby Uchiha vai me ajudar de vez em quando ( ou sempre quem sabe)_

_mandem review e façam uma escritora feliz..._

_XD_

_bjO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oiie voltei povo com um capitulo novo fresquinho para vocês..._

_Esse capitulo vai ser narrado pela Sakura-chan_

_Eu e o Gaara desejamos uma ótima leitura para vocês._

**Novidades que mudaram a minha vida...**

Eu não consigo completar essa seqüência...

Ahh que merda!

Deixa só Tsu escutar eu falando isso.

Ai que lerda eu sou essa aberração, ou melhor, eu, estou pensando e não falando... Assim ela não pode saber...

Hehehehehehehe eu sou demais e ninguém pode comigo.

Bem ela só descobriria se pode-se ler a minha mente, mais isso ela não pode, ela não é uma bruxa ou alienígena...

Ui agora eu fiquei com medo já imagino se ela conseguisse... Nossa senti até um calafrio de medo agora, só de imaginar.

Bem me deixa continuar a treinar antes que ela chegue e me veja de bobeira pensando no que me aconteceria...

Que saco!

Chute

Soco

Chute

Soco

Defesa

Chute

Ihhhhh to ficando loca... A já que eu to conversando comigo mesma não custa nada eu me apresentar mesmo já me conhecendo.

Aff!

Então vai lá...

Oiii meu nome é Haruno Sakura tenho 12 aninhos muiito bem vividos... Moro com a minha tia Tsunade, bem eu acho que ela é minha tia, e no momento eu estou treinando, ou melhor, tentando treinar, já que estou fazendo esse relato sobre a minha vida que não é lá a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

A isso ta engraçado vou continuar...

Hum... Eu sou considerada a estranha da classe, poxa só porque tenho cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, que eu considero lindos, a fala sério eu não me acho tão ridícula como as pessoas da minha escola me chamam, isso é pura inveja nossa qual menina não sonha em ter o cabelo rosa e não gostaria de ter os olhos verdes esmeraldinos como os meus ...

- Sakura – Disse Tsunade

Ahh não a Tsunade-sensei já chego

Deixa-me fingir treinar para enganá-la

Hehehehehehe

Ela nunca vai descobrir

Ih tenho que responde-la logo antes que ela comece a me procurar feito loca e depois eu vou ter que treinar a madrugada

Nossa nunca vou me esquecer do dia em que eu tirei 8 em uma prova... Foi triste ela falo que eu tinha de ser a melhor e tal... E que se eu voltasse a tirar notas a baixo de nove e meio eu iria fazer outra rotina de treinamento como o que eu iria fazer naquele dia...

E euzinha imaginei que ela fosse dormir e ia me deixar 'treinar' isso mesmo treinar entre aspas porque eu ia meio que enrolá-la e não ia treinar nada... mas não ela fico sentada em um pufe no canto do dojo e de frente ao tatame na companhia de seu precioso saque. Treinamos-nos nesse dia das dez horas da noite ate ás cinco da manhã só deu tempo de tomar um banho, me arrumar, tomar um café da manhã muito rápido e sair voada pra escola, eu por pouco não dormi na sala de aula. Nas horas em que eu sentia os meus olhos pesarem eu me lembrava que se ela descobrisse eu iria ser castigada de novo...

Aff... Ela tem horas que posso classificá-la como do mau

Quando ela fica com raiva eu posso ver uma auria maligna.

- Estou aqui! – Gritei voltando a socar e chutar o saco de pancada cada vez mais forte

Pude escutar os passos pesados de minha tutora vindo em minha direção.

- Finalmente aprendeu! – Disse a minha tutora orgulhosa, mas mesmo assim pude perceber que ela continua com o ser jeito desafiante de ser...

Aff!

Eu tenho que parar de resmungar... To parecendo uma velha que horror e também tenho que responder a minha sensei antes que ela me mata por deixá-la no vácuo.

- Hai – nossa que animação a minha

- Sakura preciso falar com você! – Disse Tsunade séria

O não! Ai vem mais treinamento pesado ou alguma lição de moral...

Ahh eu sofro, mas pode ser alguma coisa vou para sala antes que ela brigue comigo por demorar.

Quando eu cheguei na sala me sentei ao lado de minha mestra e esperei paciente ela começar falar.

- Saku-chan tenho dois presentes para você – Disse a minha querida tia, me entregando uma caixa comprida e uma carta... Será que dentro da carta tem dinheiro?

Ui espero que siim... Vou gastar tudo em chocolate!

- Mas Tsu-chan eu fiz aniversario dia 28 de março e hoje é dia 01 de julho – Nossa eu falei tudo tão rápida e mesma me assustei, nossa eu sou estranha... Ela me olho torto eu acho que ela pensava que eu fosse pular de alegria por estar ganhando dois presentes...

- Sakura não posso te dar um presente – Falou a mulher com um sorriso divertido nos lábios... Estou ficando com medo...

- Bem pode – Eu falei abrindo a caixa

Nossa!!!!

Que show

- Nossa – Eu falei olhando maravilhada a katana de boa lâmina, a bainha era de ouro branco e tinha um dragão, com olhos da criatura sendo um par de esmeraldas.

- Vamos começar o treinamento com katana – Falou Tsunade alegre.

Sabia que tudo o que é bom duro pouco...

- Sabia! – Falei revoltada

- A não fale assim você herdou a graciosidade e inteligência da sua mãe, tenho certeza que vai ser um brilhante espadachim assim como ela – Nossa Tsu me sinto honrada.

-A minha mãe lutava com espada eu achei que só o meu pai praticasse qualquer estilo de luta – Falei interessada no assunto.

- Minha querida tem muitas coisas que você não sabe ou não lembra. – Nossa Tsu e os seus mistérios.

- Então comece a contar e a me ajudar a lembrar. – Falei autoritária... Eu seii que talvez eu me arrependa mais tarde por falar assim com ela, mas agora não da mais para voltar atrás.

- Abra a carta que depois eu lhe conto – Ah porque ela não fala de uma vez... Odeio esse mistério

- O que tem de tão importante?-Aff eu estou curiosa... Mas a preguiça fala mais alto e eu estou tão cansadinha

- Abra! – Ah ela vai insistir então vou ser obrigada a fazer isso.

- Hai – Eu falei enquanto abria ansiosa a carta

"Escola de ninjas e jutsus Konoha gakkoo

Diretor: Ashikaga Takauji

Prezada Srt. Haruno,

Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de ninjas e jutsus de Konoha. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessária.

Uniforme

Os alunos do primeiro ano precisam de:

Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (preta e azul)

Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)

Três roupas ninjas da preferência do aluno para aulas praticas

Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)

As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.

Livros

Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:

Livro padrão de jutsus (1º série) de Miranda Goshawk

História dos jutsus de Batilda Bagshot

Teoria do ninjutsu de Adalberto Waffing

Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Switch

Mil ervas e fungos de Fílida Spore

Bebidas e poções de Arsênio Jigger

Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat de Newton Scamande

As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble

Outros equipamentos

1quit de Senbon ( agulhas )

1 conjunto de frascos

1quit de kunais e 1 porta kunais

1quit de shurikens e 1 porta shurikens

As aulas começam dia 1 de setembro mas os alunos deverão embarcar para a escola no dia 31 de julho e o embarque será no porto de Tóquio cãs 5 três quartos as 10:00 da manha.

Atenciosamente Shimazu Tsunade diretora substituta, diretora da casa do fogo e conselheira do mundo ninja."

- Mas? – Perguntei assustada com toda aquela novidade.

- Deixa eu te explicar! Existem dois mundos o mundo ninja e o mundo não ninja que é onde vivemos você é a ultima Haruno e como seus pais desde quando você nasceu você tem uma vaga para a escola Konoha. Mais você pode escolher, você quer ir? – Perguntou Tsunade sorrindo, e ela ainda pergunta é claro que eu aceito...

- Quero sim! – Disse entusiasmada

- Que bom querida – Disse Tsunade sem esconder o orgulho que sentia por mim ter aceito ir para essa escola.

- Tsu-chan é por isso que eu não consigo ter amigas? – Perguntei de cabeça baixa, pois tudo isso que eu passei é muito triste pra mim.

- Hai. Sakura-chan mais lá você ira encontrar pessoas iguais a você – Falou Tsunade animada... Eu já disse que as vezes ela me da medo...

- Agora vamos treinar – Disse Tsunade animada. Cara da onde ela tira tanta energia.

Agora é de lei o meu tão sonhado banho quente em uma banheira de hidromassagem foi para o espaço fazer companhia aos aliens...

ooOOoo

ooOOoo

ooOOoo

Passei 28 dias diretos treinando com espada vocês possuem a menor noção possível sobre isso, pode ser uma bem pequenininha eu não ligo... Mas não ninguém consegue entender e parece que a minha amada e fabulosa sensei nem nota... Buda essa mulher gosta de me ver sofrer ou é impressão minha, mas tem um lado positivo nessa história eu estou tão ocupada que não tenho nem tempo para ficar pensando na escola.

Nossa eu estão animada! Hoje eu vou comprar o meu uniforme e o material para a nova escola... Mas antes uma ultima olhada no espelho.

Hum...

Estou vestindo uma calça jeans da colcci, uma blusa de manga comprida branca com o desenho de uma bruxinha muiito fofo e claro o meu inseparável all star roxo e rosa de cano médio... Bem eu estou apresentável e o motivo da blusa comprida é aqui esta chovendo muito, ta um frio de racha.

Ahh ainda falta algo... Aqui isso que faltava as minhas precisas argolas de prata...

- Finalmente Tsu-chan vamos comprar o meu material! – Eu disse radiante descendo as escadas.

- Já esta pronta? – Disse ela... Não eu ainda vou me arrumar e vou colocar uma mini saia... Ahh que pergunta idiota Tsu é claro que eu estou pronta...

Mas é obvio que eu não vou falar isso, pois estou de muito bom humor, isso é uma coisa muiito rara.

- Hai! – Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto...

- Então vamos! – Nossa ate parece que nos ganhamos na loteria pois ela esta sorrido como aquelas pessoas que ganham a bolada e não sabem o que fazer com dinheiro...

- Como? – Nossa que pergunta inteligente a minha.

- Surpresa – Eu tenho medo das surpresas dela

Bem nos pegamos o carro que modesta a parte é uma linda ferrari prata...

Uhul morram de inveja...

Ta deixa eu parar de me gabar pois isso é redondamente estranho...

Por falar quer dizer por pensar em estranho nos paramos em um lugar muito estranho sabe aquele bar que fala no livro do Harry Potter pois esse mesmo o estranhão então nos entramos em um bar tipo esse... Nossa esse bar parece os lugares onde a Tsunade costuma freqüentar para beber e praticar um de seus hobbis o jogo de azar ela sempre perde, principalmente pra mim.

Assim que entramos fomos paradas por um homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos ele parece ser simpático.

- Tsunade! Há quanto tempo para ser exato 6 anos- Falou o homem de modo ate então desconhecido.

- Não fale isso Tanikara (viajei nesse nome não ligue eu sô assim mesmo XD) eu estou de volta – Falou a Tsu animada eu já disse e volto a repitir ela me da medo.

- Quem é essa adorável menina? – Perguntou o homem com um sorriso gentil no rosto

- Eu sou... – Nossa eu não consegui terminar pois o moço pego a minha mão e olhava admirado para o desenho que tenho nela, que coisa ali não tem nada de mais a ser o desenho que eu considero muito fofo de um dragão.

- Não acredito que seja a jovem Haruno a menina oni – Falava o Tanikara um pouco alto enquanto admirava a marca na minha mão.

- Fale um pouco... – Tsunade não pode terminar o que ia dizer pois foi interrompida por uma mulher.

- Não acredito que seja menina que derrotou o ninja olhos de cobra – Falou a mulher enquanto me abraçava tão forte que estava quase me sufocando, nossa eu pude reparar que cada vez mais apareciam pessoas para me cumprimentar.

- Gente! Agora nos temos que fazer compras - Falava Tsunade tentando me livrar daquela situação

Quando já estavam longe da agitação do bar eu resolvi perguntar:

- Tsu-chan aonde vamos e quem é esse ninja de olhos de cobra? –

- Bem Sakura esse ninja de olhos de cobra como o chama-mos pois nunca conseguimos o ver, a única coisa que sabemos é que ele era um ninja muito poderoso e que teve a alma corrompida pelas artes das trevas e um dia ele descobriu que você portava um oni muito poderoso...- Ela fez uma pausa e eu pude ver uma lagrima solitária passar pela sua face clara

- E o que? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Ele foi atrás de você, mas os seus familiares se negaram a te entregar então ele os matou impiedosamente mas quando ele te encontrou alguma coisa aconteceu e aquele ser das trevas desapareceu...- Ela terminou de falar com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Eu o matei? –

- Nos não sabemos muitos dizem que sim mas eu acredito que ele tenha desaparecido e esteja a espera do momento certo para volta- Disse Tsunade séria. Nossa eu nunca a vi tão séria.

Eu só prestava atenção em que Tsunade dizia enquanto desenhava alguns símbolos na parede. Até que a mulher deu dois passos para trás e a parede se abriu mostrando uma rua com várias lojas.

Que legal

Nunca vi um lugar como esse...

Realmente a minha vida esta ficando cada vez mais parecida com Harry Potter.

- Bem vinda Sakura a Suna – Falava Tsunade animada enquanto passava pela passagem sendo seguida por mim.

- Temos que ir ao banco – disse Tsunade se dirigindo a um prédio alto cor de areia.

Nós entramos no banco e eu tenho que admitir a minha vida não tem como ficar melhor tem?

Nos fomos atendidas por um homem de tamanho mediano que nos mandou segui-lo ao cofre... Foram 15 minutos de caminhada e finalmente chegamos ao cofre 100 nossa ainda bem que a Tsunade me treinou se não eu não teria agüentado a caminhada

Agora sim eu posso falar eu sou a garota mais feliz da terra , quer saber o porque, pois nos entramos em uma câmara repleta de jóias e ouro que como Tsunade tinha me contado que era o dinheiro dos ninjas. Tsunade pegou algumas moedas de ouro e colocou dentro de um saquinho vermelho (gente tem muito dinheiro lembra que a Sakura é filha de um dos maiores clãs e obviamente um dos mais ricos também XP)

Assim que saíram do Suna gold ( o nome do banco gente ) que Tsunade tinha me explicado ser o único banco e que lá era o segundo lugar mais seguro do mundo ninja

- Aonde vamos primeiro Tsu-chan? – Perguntei enquanto olhava tudo com muita curiosidade.

- Bem vamos à Madame Hosokawa comprar o uniforme – Falava Tsunade enquanto andava até uma loja de roupas que na vitrine eu pude ver várias roupas diferentes que logo deduzi

Serem roupas ninjas.

Assim que entramos na loja uma mulher veio nos atender

- Uniforme para Konoha – Perguntou a mulher enquanto me empurrava para o fundo da loja só deu tempo de falar um pequeno: hai

Quando parei de frente ao espelho pude reparar que ao meu lado se encontrava uma menina loira com ar superior.

Ih essa deve ser nojentinha!

- Senhorita levante o braço - Falou a mulher enquanto ajustava a roupa em mim, eu acho que a loirinha escuto e logo veio falar comigo

- Ola vai para Konoha também? – Pergunto a menina loira que, quando se virou eu pude notar que possuía grandes olhos azuis.

- Hai –

- Eu pretendo ficar na casa do elemento vento, pois toda a minha família de sangue puro passou por essa casa meu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso e você em qual casa quer ficar? Minha família é muito influente e não concordo com a entrada de sangues ruins no nosso mundo eu também não concordo e você concorda comigo?- Perguntava a menina.

Nossa ela falo muito rápido!

Nossa eu não sabia o que responder e Tsunade havia sumido me deixando sozinha na companhia daqueles locos

Então eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça: hai.

Mais a menina não se em portou em escutar a resposta e começou a falar de novo minha salvação veio quando mulher da loja terminou o serviço e pediu para que a seguisse ate o balcão para pagar. Eu paguei tudo, peguei as sacolas e fui esperar a minha responsável que é mais irresponsável na entrada da loja.

- Demorei! – Pergunto Tsunade.

- Sim, quase morri sufocada com tantas perguntas de uma loira maluca – Falei desesperada.

- Aonde vamos agora?– Perguntei entediada me sentando em um banco em frente a loja.

- Bem vamos comprar a sua bolsa, a mala e o resto do material e o seu uniforme para aulas praticas já deve estar lá em casa, pois eu já tinha encomendado... E antes que a senhorita pergunte como é... Só ficara sabendo em casa – Tsunade terminou de falar com um sorriso divertido no rosto pois sabia que eu iria ficar curiosa.

Como ela é má!

- Ta mais agora vamos comprar os cadernos e os lápis – Disse enquanto me levantava e andava a passos rápidos até o que parecia ser a papelaria.

- Sakura você fica na papelaria escolhendo o resto do material enquanto eu vou comprar os livros e as armas – Falou Tsunade enquanto se dirigia para a saída do local.

Depois de algum tempo eu já tinha escolhido todo o material, foi quando apareceu uma Tsunade um pouco ofegante e carregando muitos pacotes...

- Sakura antes que você peça em casa você verá tudo eu vou te ensinar como prender a bolsa de armas... – Nossa ela pode ler os meus pensamentos?

- Ok! Vamos pagar logo, pois estou doida para escolher a minha bolsa-. Nossa hoje eu estou feliz

Depois que pagamos o material Tsunade me levou ate a loja de bolsas e lá nos compramos a mala tradicional para os estudantes do Konoha que na minha humilde opinião é muito sem graça e eu escolhi uma bolsa linda e cara de costas branca com desenhos de flores de cerejeira rosas.

Depois desse dia cheio nos finalmente voltamos para casa, pois já estava ficando tarde e no dia seguinte teríamos que acorda muito cedo em minha opinião esse embarque não podia ser ao meio dia.

Mas vocês acham que essa aberração da natureza que sou eu pude dormir quando cheguei em casa, então vocês estão redondamente enganados, pois depois que cheguei na minha humilde casa que não é tão humilde assim, eu fui junto com a minha preciosa tutora, isso mesmo esse preciosa é com bastante ironia, pois não há buda que agüente andar que nem uma condenada atrás de 'material escolar' e ainda chegar em casa pronta para uma seção de treinamento de despedida com direito a aula de como prender as bolsas de kunai e aquele outro negocio que parece uma estrela que agora o nome não me vem a cabeça infelizmente pois vou ter que saber tudo isso na escola de locos, como eu apelidei carinhosamente o Konoha, povo do meu coração que nesse caso são os meus queridos amigos imaginários.

Você deve estar se perguntando essa aberração rosa e verde que parece uma escola de samba brasileira, tem um amigo imaginário?

Pois é meu povo essa aberração possui sim um outro ser que a ature...

Por falar nisso aquela maluca não apareceu hoje.

Mais eu não vou me preocupar com isso não, na hora que der vontade de aparecer ela aparece...

ooOOoo

ooOOoo

ooOOoo

- SAKURA ACORDA! – Gritava Tsunade para mim acorda...

**_Continua..._**

_Ahh_

_E eu quero review para me fazer um pouco mais feliz..._

_Me mandem review nem que seja para me falar que a fiic ta horrível e que esta parecendo uma copia barata de Harry Potter._

_Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs_

_Eu não liigo..._

Respondendo a review:

**Debby Uchiha**: Fofa obrigada por ler. Espero tenha gostado mesmo do capitulo e espero que goste ainda mais do episodio dois... bjO


End file.
